Monroe Pledge of Allegiance
The Everetti Pledge of Allegiance is an official national oath in the Union of Everett. The pledge may be taken upon immigration to the nation, when joining the military both before and after completing training, upon taking government office, upon taking law enforcemnet or justice career office and is also often read in schools in the morning before classes begin although not required or recommended. President Spencer specifically rewrote the pledges of Allegiance to word them differently. The revised pledges have been written to avoid implying allegiance to the government or any specific leader or government official. The pledges specify allegiance to the Constitution and to the people of the nation. The Pledge I Pledge Allegiance to the Flag of the Union of Everett. And to the Constitution for which it stands, one Nation, free and indivisible, with liberty, justice and equality for all. Presidential Oath I do solemnly swear* that I will faithfully execute the office of President of the Union of Everett, and will to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the Union of Everett. *or affirm Law Enforcement & Military Oath I Pledge Allegiance to the Flag of the Union of Everett. And to the Constitution for which it stands, affirm to secure, defend and protect the citizens from enemies foreign and domestic and to maintain the security of freedom, justice and equality for all. Related Oaths In the medical community, it is required by law that those who have graduated medical schooling take a verbal oath, known as the Hippocratic Oath, as follows: *I solemnly pledge myself to consecrate my life to the service of humanity; *I will give to my teachers the respect and gratitude which is their due; *I will practice my profession with conscience and dignity; *The health of my patient will be my first consideration; *I will respect the secrets which are confided in me; *I will maintain by all the means in my power, the honor and the noble traditions of the medical profession; *My colleagues will be my brothers and sisters; *I will not permit considerations of religion, nationality, age, race, sex, gender, politics, socioeconomic standing, or sexual orientation to intervene between my duty and my patient; *I will maintain the utmost respect for human life; even under threat, I will not use my medical knowledge contrary to the laws of humanity; *I make these promises solemnly and upon my honor. Many law enforcement and military officials choose to take an additional oath a public servants. In recent years, some federal government officials, especially President Spencer herself have pushed for the Oath Keeper's oaths to become part of military and law enforcement training: *1. We will NOT obey any order to disarm the American people. *2. We will NOT obey any order to conduct warrantless searches of the American people, their homes, vehicles, papers, or effects -- such as warrantless house-to house searches for weapons or persons. *3. We will NOT obey any order to detain American citizens as “unlawful enemy combatants” or to subject them to trial by military tribunal. *4. We will NOT obey orders to impose martial law or a “state of emergency” on a state, or to enter with force into a state, without the express consent and invitation of that state’s legislature and governor. *5. We will NOT obey orders to invade and subjugate any state that asserts its sovereignty and declares the national government to be in violation of the compact by which that state entered the Union. *6. We will NOT obey any order to blockade American cities, thus turning them into giant concentration camps. *7. We will NOT obey any order to force American citizens into any form of detention camps under any pretext. *8. We will NOT obey orders to assist or support the use of any foreign troops on American soil against the American people to “keep the peace” or to “maintain control” during any emergency, or under any other pretext. We will consider such use of foreign troops against our people to be an invasion and an act of war. *9. We will NOT obey any orders to confiscate the property of the American people, including food and other essential supplies, under any emergency pretext whatsoever. *10. We will NOT obey any orders which infringe on the right of the people to free speech, to peaceably assemble, and to petition their government for a redress of grievances. The use of the term "American" is still notably used by the Oath Keepers within the Union of Everett and within Everetti law enforcement and military personnel, which does in fact include United States, Canadian and Mexican citizens as under the "American" terminology.